Aiding the Future
by ChibieGohan
Summary: It's a great day for the Z-Fighters. Trunks, Goten, Goku, Vegeta and the rest of the gang go to a fighting tournament, but when they sense a weird force they go to investigate. When they arrive,Krillin sees...Two Gokus?! What's going on??
1. Dinner Guests

**Disclaimer: I dooooo not own dragonballz…or anything of its characters o.o;; so no suing….**

**Author's Note: Okay thanks to a suggestion from Toki, I distributed the first chapter into three ^-^ sooo I hope it makes it easier to read for everyone! THANKS TOKI!**

Chapter One: Dinner Guests

            At Capsule Corporation, Vegeta is diligently working Trunks to make him superior in strength to Goten before the 24th Tenkibudaki.  "I told you!  Never attack before you mock!" explained Vegeta.

            "But why?" asked an 8-year-old battered up boy with lavender mushroom cut hair.

            Vegeta humphed and replied, "Because my young saiya-jin...IT'S ESSENTIAL IN INTIMIDATING YOUR OPPONENT!"

            "Okay, okay you don't need to yell."

            "Fine, then lets hear it hot shot," grunted Vegeta.

            "Uum okay, here goes nothing."  Trunks scrunched up his face like he had seen his father do many times before.  "Kakorot!  You will fight me! Now!...No...stop eating...NO I DON'T WANT ANY!  Kakorot if you don't fight me I'll blow up all that food!...KAKOROT COME BACK HERE WITH MY LUNCH!"  He looked at his father and grinned, "Like that?"

            Vegeta looked at Trunks with annoyance, "Haha very funny...now lets hear something for real."

            "All right..." Trunks replied thinking._  I don't know any insults! Um...oh hey I know!  I'll use the line from one of Goku's stories!            He looked over at his dad.  "You don't stand a chance against me because I am all mighty and you are nothing but a worthless monkey!  You hear me!  A MONKEY!"_

            Vegeta stared at his son.

            "What?"

            "Don't think I don't know where you got that line from boy...I too have had to sit through Kakorot's on going stories of his fight with Frieza."

            _Ah darn!  Now what am I suppose to do?_

_            Vegeta frowned, "I might as well show you how it is done."_

            Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the collar of his shirt and said, "In a matter of seconds I will have you screaming in pain so I suggest you let me finish you off so your pitiful existence will end quickly."

            Trunks blinked.  "That's it?"

            Vegeta dropped him and tossed a towel around his neck and scowled.  "I'd like to see you come up with something better and I'll give you ten minutes to do it while I go shower, so when I get back you better have a good and _original line or I'll..."_

            Don't worry I will!" Trunks assured his father.  _I hope!_

            Outside of the Son house, Goten is also being trained for the tournament by his father but with a completely different method.

            "Okay son, now see this?" asked Goku as he held up an orange and blue training outfit identical to his.  "Put this on and you'll be the best lookn' little fighter there...you know looking good is my secret to winning."

            "Reeeaaalllyyy?" Goten's eyes went wide in shock.  "So you're saying," he began as he took the gi.  "That if I wear this at the tournament I'll win!?  Even against Trunks!?"

            "Well a little training wouldn't hurt...you know, that way you'll have a great figure to show off with the outfit!"

            "Okay!" agreed Goten.

            _Bring! Bring!_

_            "I got it!" called ChiChi to the guys outside.  "Hello?"_

            "Hi ChiChi, it's Bulma.  Listen, I was wondering if you and your family would like to have dinner with mine tonight."

            "Why, what's the occasion?"

            "No occasion, I am just trying to come up with a reason for Vegeta to let Trunks eat something other than protein bars!"

            "Oh!  Well then we'd love to."

            "Great!  How about sevenish?  That should give us both enough time to get the men cleaned up and for the cook to make room on his menu for four more." explained Bulma.

            "Three, Gohan has too much studying to do tonight so I'm afraid he won't be able to join us."

            "All right three then."

            "Fine with me, and I'm sure Goku will be fine with it too as long as there is a lot of food."

            "Don't worry there will be a feast!  Well I'm going to go tell Vegeta about our plans and convince him to let Trunks eat a sensible dinner for once."

            "Okay, bye and good-luck!"

            "Thanks see you tonight!"

            Bulma hung up the phone and went to the work-out center her dad had built by the request of Vegeta.  _A very influential request by the look of it.  I was filled with the most high-quality latest equipment made for getting in shape._

            _Knock, knock, knock!_

            Vegeta opened he door to see Bulma.  "Oh what is it woman!  Didn't I tell you to keep out of here while I'm training the boy!?"

            "And didn't I tell you, that this is my home and I can go where ever I please, whenever I please!" retorted Bulma as she walked under Vegeta's arm to get inside.

            "Grrrrrrrr...well get on with it."

            "Get on with what dear?"

            "GGGGGGrrrrrrr...whatever it is your here for!"

            "Oh yes, I wanted to tell you to clean up at seven."

            "Why?" asked Vegeta, annoyed.

            "Because we're having the Son Family over for dinner, that's why."

            "WHAT!? THAT DID YOU INVITE THEM TO DINNER FOR!"

            "They are our friends and plus I bet Trunks would love to see Goten after all this hard training you've put him through!"

            "Oh no, I will not have Trunks eating with those people nor will I!"

            "Oh you're going to eat with these people and YOUR GONNA BE NICE AND POLITE AND A WONDERFUL HOST!" yelled Bulma.

            Vegeta grunted and walked over to Trunks, who gave his mother a look that said _FOOD!?_

            Bulma nodded.

            "YIPPIE!" screamed Trunks.

            As Bulma was leaving she heard Vegeta ask Trunks what he was so happy about and Trunks trying to make up a reason.

"Ooooh Gooookkkuuu!!!" called ChiChi.

            Goku ran into the kitchen and asked, "Dinner's ready?"

            "No, we're going over to the Briefs' for dinner so I want you and Goten to clean up."

            Goten walked into the kitchen as his mom announced their dinner arrangements.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            "Huh, I guess Goten's happy to be going to see Trunks although I can't imagine what made Vegeta invite us over for dinner after last week when he challenged my son against his in the tournament." thought Goku aloud.

            "Oh well he must be in a good mood or something?" guessed ChiChi. _Or maybe he doesn't know..._

            "Hey what about Gohan?" asked Goku.

            "Oh he has to study for his collage exams next week, so he'll just eat some of last nights dinner and study while we're gone."

            "Boy, I thought he would jump at the chance to go see Trunks. They've always been pretty close since Trunks starting thinking of Gohan as his mentor."

            At the top of the stairs Gohan was listening to the conversation. _I do want to go but mom thinks I need to study more, but I've been studying for this test for the last four months!_

_            "Well you know him, schools the most important thing! So anyway why don't you guys get cleaned up so we can go on over._

            "I'm ready!" exclaimed Goten as Goku was about to leave.

            "Well your a spunky little fella, now aren't ya." said Goku patting Goten on the head and leaving to clean up.

            Goten smiled. _Trunks! I never thought I would see you until this tournament thing was over!_

            At the Briefs, Bulma was running around making sure everything was ready.

            "DAD! DID YOU TAKE A SHOWER!?"

            "Yes dear."

            "VEGETA? DID YOU SET THE TABLE?"

            "...yes...yes," grunted Vegeta.

            "TRUNKS?! DID YOU COMB YOUR HAIR?"

            "Yes mother."

            _Ding dong!_

_            "That's them! Now remember everyone be on your best behavior!" ordered Bulma eyeing Vegeta. "EVERY ONE!"_

            Bulma opened the door and there was ChiChi next to Goku with Goten on his shoulders.

            "Hi Guys!" exclaimed Goku as he took in a whiff of air, "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm smells good!"

            Vegeta had is arms crossed and stared at Goku irritably. "Heh, you are so obsessed with food, I bet you'd throw a fight for a leg of chicken!"

            "Maybe...Depends on the seasoning." Goku replied thoughtfully as he walked pasted Vegeta whose eyes were wide in shock.

            Goten jumped off his dad's back and ran over to Trunks. "Hiya Trunks!"__

_            Trunks looked over at his father who was making a face that said __remember what I told you!_

            "I better go see if my mom needs any help in the kitchen." said Trunks staring at the floor.

            "Huh!?" Goten said confused as Trunks ran to the kitchen.

            During dinner Chichi and Bulma did most of the talking. Vegeta was watching Goku eat thinking about the comment he made earlier and Goten was staring at Trunks wondering if Trunks was mad at him.

            When dinner was over Trunks ran up to his room to get ready for bed.  Bulma asked Vegeta to clean up the dishes as she escorted the Son's out.

            "Thank you for a wonderful meal Bulma." thanked ChiChi.

            "Yeah, it was GREAT!" commented Goku.

            "...yeah...thanks a bunch," grumped Goten.

            "Bye!" said Bulma and she shut the door.

            As the Son Family was walking down the driveway, a piece of paper hit Goten on the head and landed on the floor.  Goten picked it up and unwrapped it. 

_Goten,_

_Sorry about before but my dad was there and he had told me earlier that I can't be nice to the opponent._

_Anyway meet me at the old oak tree at ten passed eleven._

_your__ best bud,_

_Trunks =P_

            Goten's mouth formed a large grin as he read the note.  When he had finished reading it, his dad flew up on nimbus.

            "What's that you got son?" he asked.

            "Oh, just a reminder to...uh..um...train tomorrow!" Goten replied happily.

            "A reminder? Are you really that bad at remembering things, Goten?"

            "Oh no, I just...well um..."

            "Okay, let's just go home now. I have a lot of dirty training suits to clean for tomorrow!" coaxed ChiChi.

            "Alright, alright, jump on son." replied Goku.

            Goten climb up on nimbus and sat down next to his dad.  Throughout the ride home Goten couldn't think of anything except the note as he tightly clutched it in his hand as if it were a gift from god.

**Author's Note: Review…review…review? O.O;;; hehe please review ^-^;;**


	2. Sneaking Out

**Disclaimer: . I don't own dbz…STOP REMINDING ME!**

**Author's Note: Okay so the kids have a plan…will it work out?**

Chapter Two: Sneaking Out

            Back at the Briefs'..."VAGETA! THOSE WHERE MY MOM'S BEST CHINA! HOW COULD YOU GO AND BREAK SOMETHING SO VALUABLE!"

            "It wasn't MY fault!  If YOU HADN'T RUN IN HERE WITH THAT STUPID PINK SHIRT AND TRIED TO STUFF IT OVER MY HEAD THEN I COULD HAVE SEEN WHAT I WAS DOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled out in on solitary breath.

            "..." Bulma didn't know how to react to that so she just stomped out of the room.

            "AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION THE SHIRT WHAT LIGHT RED NOT PINK!" Bulma called back.

            "OH WHATEVER!"

            Upstairs in his room Trunks was planning his escape route and had heard the whole fight between his parents.

            "Boy, do I envy Goten. He is so lucky to have parents that get along so well.  I wonder what it would be like...

_Dream Sequence_

_            "Vegeta dear, could you pass the broccoli?" asked Bulma._

_            Trunks stared at her and then at his father.  They where sitting at the dinner table and where dressed all fancy and stuff._

_            "Yes darling," replied Vegeta as he passed a bowl of broccoli over to his wife._

_            "Thank you so much Vegeta."_

_            "Your welcome my love"_

_            Then Vegeta and Bulma got up and exchanged kisses.  _

            "Ew, maybe they're getting along too well." thought Trunks aloud.

            "Who's getting along too well." asked Bulma walking into her son's room.

            Trunks turned around startled.  "Oh no one, it's just a book I'm reading, that's all."

            "Well lights out little man. Your father has big plans for you tomorrow."

            "Yes mom."

            Bulma turned of the light and shut the door on her way out.

            Trunks looked over at the clock.  _10:15__, not too long now!_

_            "MOM! I CAN'T FIND MY UNDERWEAR!" called Goten from his room._

            "IT'S IN THE LAUNDRY BASKET NEXT TO THE LAUNDRY SHOOT!" answered ChiChi.

            "FOUND IT!"

            "That boy, he is so much like his father." Chichi remarked.

            Just then Goku walked into the living room where ChiChi was watering the plants.  "Um ChiChi...I can't find...."

            "Didn't you hear what I just told our son!  It's in the laundry basket next to the laundry shoot."

            Goku's eyes widened and his mouth formed a goofy grin.  "Oh yeah, thanks hunny."

            _EXACTLY THE SAME! ChiChi thought to herself. Then she just burst out laughing._

            _knock__ knock_

_            "Come in." said Gohan as he rushed from reading a magazine on his bed to his desk full of study papers.  _

            "Hey Gohan." said Goten as he opened the door.

            "Oh it's just you squirt." Gohan said letting out a sigh of relief.

            "Yeah, um...can I ask you something?"

            "What's up bro?" asked Gohan as he swerved his chair around.

            Goten walked_ over and sat on his brother's bed before asking, "Why do our dad and Trunks' dad get along so badly."_

            Goten looked at his brother and said, "Well...you see...well you know how our dad is like a...um what's the word...super hero?"

            "Yeah," Goten replied nodding.

            "Well Trunks' dad is the opposite."

            Goten's eyes grew wide, "You mean Vegeta is a..."

            "I'm afraid so."

            "So you're saying Vegeta is a doctor?"

            Gohan fell off his chair. 

            "What do you mean a _doctor?! I was talking about a bad guy, you know! A villain!" exclaimed Gohan._

            "But dad's always telling mom that a doctor is his worst enemy!" explained Goten.

            _Well dad's got to grow up and get over his needle phobia! thought Gohan. "Yeah well, Vegeta's not a doctor he's a villain, got it?"_

            "But I've never seen Trunks' dad do anything really bad, he's just got a bad temper is all.

            _Gohan__ remembered back to when he was about seven or so and Vegeta landed on the planet. "Trunks' dad has done a lot of things but I don't have time to tell you now." Gohan told his brother.  Gohan pointed at the clock that said 10:50._

            "Oh okay, but promise you'll tell me when we have time."

            "Sure, I will," promised Gohan.

            Goten jumped of the bed and ran to his room. 

            _Ding dong_

_            "COMING! Goku yelled from the kitchen. He stuffed the rest of the double decker chocolate cake into his mouth and ran to the door._

            "Hey Goku," Krillin greeted Goku.

            "Oh, hey Krillin!"

            "GOKU! WHO'S AT THE DOOR?" called ChiChi from the laundry room.

            "IT'S JUST KRILLIN! So what are you doing here?" asked Goku.

            "...um...master Roshi...........kicked me out..."

            "WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!"

            "GOKU! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT OUT THERE!" hollered ChiChi.

            "SURE CHICHI, EVERYTHING IS FINE! What happened!?" Goku asked extremely confused.

            "Um...not here...you think we could go on a walk and talk about it?" asked Krillin.

            "Yeah sure...let me just go tell ChiChi,"

            "Okay, I'll wait here."

            Goku walked over to the laundry room, debating in his mind what to tell ChiChi.

            "Uh...ChiChi....hunny?"

            "What is it Goku?"

            "I can't watch the kids tonight while you go to the Ox Kings'..."

            ChiChi looked at Goku, "And just why, all of a sudden you can't watch them?"

            "Well...Krillins got a problem."

            "What do you mean a problem?"

            "I'm not sure yet, listen, I'll watch the kids tomorrow night, okay," Goku said as he ran out of the room.

            "GOKU GET BACK HERE!" But ChiChi was too late and Goku was gone.

            "OOOOOOOOOOOOhhhh when I get my hands on him....."

            Just as Goten had jumped into his bed he heard his mother doing her nightly bed checks.  When she reached his room he pretended to be asleep.

            ChiChi walked over to him and kissed his forehead.  "My little angel."

            When she left Goten got out of bed, opened his window and was gone.

            _10:55 I better get going, thought Trunks' but before he had a chance to move he heard footsteps coming toward his room._

            _Who could be walking around the house at this time?_

_            Trunks' door opened and Vegeta appeared. He stood at the door for a moment and then walked over to his sons' bed.  Vegeta sat down at the side of the bed and slowly placed his hand on Trunks' head._

            "...I know you will be able to beat Kakorots son because you are my son... and I'll do whatever it takes to make you as good a warrior as I." Vegeta then stood up and left the room.

            _This tournament is really important to him.  I'll try really hard this next week to make him proud! Trunks' thought. Then he looked over and his clock.  "But right now I'm late," he whispered loudly to himself as he read the clock that said 11:08._

            Trunks jumped out of bed and was out the window in a flash, but once he left Vegeta returned. "I thought I heard something," he said to himself.

            Vegeta turned on the light only to find that Trunks was gone.

            "Gggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr where did that boy go!!!!!!!!"  Vegeta flew out the window in pursuit of Trunks.

            _Where is he? thought Goten. Goten walked around the tree looking for Trunks'._

            Then he sat down and waited, but he didn't need to wait long.

            "Hey Goten," greeted Trunks as he landed.

            "Oh wow, I didn't think you where going to make it! I thought you got caught or something," exclaimed Goten as he jumped up.

            "Me! Get caught! Never!"

            At that moment Goten and Trunks felt two major power levels traveling toward them at opposite directions.

            The two looked at each other and said at the same time, "My dad!"

            Trunks ran to the tree and flew up to a branch. "Come on Goten! Get up here and keep your power level low."

            "Right," said Goten as he flew up to a branch next to Trunks.

            After a minute they heard voices.

            "YOU MEAN THE TURTLE SET YOU UP!" screamed Goku in shock.

            "Uh huh," Krillin replied nodding.

            "It's my dad and Krillin, over there," whispered Goten as he pointed at a path behind a row of bushes.

            "That's not our only problem!" Trunks told Goten as he pointed in the opposite direction at the sky.  Sure enough, there was Vegeta flying top speed in search for Trunks.

            "We're dead!" exclaimed Goten in fright.

            "No we're not! Now don't get worked up and keep your kai down.

            Luckily, Vegeta flew passed the tree they were in but then he spotted Goku and Krillin.  So Vegeta landed and gave an accusing look at Goku.

            "Hi Vegeta," Goku said unsurely.  "What are you doing flying around out here at this time of night?"

            "...Looking for my son, I suppose you haven't seen him," Vegeta said sternly.

            "Who? Trunks? No haven't seen him since dinner."

            "Well my guess is he's somewhere out here with your son and when I find them..."

            "Hey, hey Vegeta! What's the big idea! They're just a couple of kids."

            "Humph!" grunted Vegeta with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

            In the tree, Goten and Trunks where over hearing the conversation when...

            "ah!....ah!..."

            Trunks looked at Goten horrified. "Goten no!"

            "ah!...ah!...AH!...ACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!"

            "GOT YA!" Vegeta exclaimed triumphantly as he grabbed Trunks by his shirt collar.  "You got some major physical punishment coming for this!"

            "I'm sorry dad...please don't punish me! I'll never do it again!" pleaded Trunks.

            "Vegeta starred at Trunks and then looked over at Goten.

            "And as for you!" Vegeta said raising his arm, but before he had a chance to swing Goku appeared in front of him.

            "Now Vegeta. Let me punish him, okay. He's my son so let me deal with him and you deal with yours." 

            Vegeta glared at Goku and then flew away, with Trunks at hand.

            When Vegeta and Trunks where out of sight, Goku turned to Goten.

            "Now I know what you're going to say and I've learned my lesson, really I have!" Goten pleaded.

            Goku's face softened as he said to Goten, "Don't worry, I'm not mad. You just wanted to see Trunks. I guess with this grudge Vegeta's got against us makes it hard for you two to see each other, right?"

            Goten nodded.

            "Well there's no reason for me to punish you for that."

            "Man Goku, you're really way to nice sometimes." commented Krillin as he walked over to them.  "To bad ChiChi isn't."

            "CHICHI!? I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT HER! If she finds Goten gone then we are all in for trouble."

            Goten looked at his dad horrified. "Your not going to tell her are you?! DADDY! PLEASE DON'T TELL HER!!!!!!!!!"

            Goku looked at his son. "Don't worry, I won't. She'll blame me for it anyway. We'll just sneak you back in, no sweat."

            Goten grinned at his father.

            "Okay let's go," announced Goku as he took Goten's hand.

**Author's Note:  uuhhh heh ^-^ dunno what to say….soooo just go on to the next chapter!...AND REVIEWS ARE VERY APPRECIATED!**


	3. The Tournament

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT! DON'T OWN IT! DON'T OWN IT! .…..happy?**

**Author's Note: Alrighty, we finally made it to the tournament! Now the only question is…Which father trained his son the best?**

Chapter Three: The Tournament

            Vegeta landed in the Briefs' front yard and threw Trunks to the ground.  "...Well?"

            Trunks got up and starred at his father.  "Please, I'm really sorry!" Trunks began to cry.

            Vegeta walked up to him and jabbed him in the stomach.  "If I ever find you any where near that boy before the tournament then you will get more then just a punch in the gut! Got that!"

            Trunks fell to the ground clutching his stomach and Vegeta went inside.

            "VEGETA! TRUNKS IS MISSING!" screamed Bulma as she ran down the stairs to Vegeta.

            "No he's not, he's outside." explained Vegeta.

            "Outside? I'm not going to ask." Bulma pushed pass Vegeta and out the door.

            Vegeta walked over to a near by window and pulled back the shades.  He watched as Bulma ran to Trunks' side and picked him up.  Bulma cradled Trunks and then noticed Vegeta in the window. When he saw her looking at him Vegeta closed the shade. _I did what I had to do to get through to him. Vegeta kept telling himself._

            Goku, Goten, and Krillin reached the Son house and ran around to the back.

            "You should probably go now, Krillin," whispered Goku.

            Krillin nodded to say _okay and then flew up and headed for town where he had gotten a hotel room._

            "Ssshh," Goku told Goten.

            They flew up to Goten's window and crept inside.

            "I guess she didn't notice." whispered Goten to his father.

            "Oh I noticed," said ChiChi turning the light on.

            "Huh?! ChiChi! Well your looking good...this isn't what it looks like!" explained Goku.

            "Oh really, then tell me what it is because it looks like you took our son out to who knows where in the middle of the night without telling me!"

            "No, ChiChi I..."

            "Don't make up excuses Goku!  Now I won't have this behavior any longer! Understand me! Both of you!"

            "...yes we understand," they answered.

            "Good, now both of you!  To bed on the double!"

            For the next week Goten and Trunks were unable to communicate with each other.  Goku was still teaching Goten self-confidence because he figured if he believed in himself that there was nothing he couldn't achieve.

            Trunks, however, was being put under more difficult training.  Since the whole midnight out incident Vegeta has been putting Trunks though brutal physical training.

            "Watch your back!" Vegeta told Trunks as he appeared behind him and whammed him onto the floor creating a large crater.

            Trunks got up and sent a beam toward his father who dodged it.

            "Have to try better than that!" Vegeta told him as he appeared in front of Trunks and pummeled him in the stomach.  Trunks fell to the floor unable to move.

            "I guess that's enough for now.  You get a one hour lunch break and then we will commence the training," said Vegeta as he was leaving. "Oh and Trunks, keep in mind that I'm going easy on you and that I'm going to be a whole lot tougher the closer it gets to the Tournament."

            Vegeta left as Trunks was pulling himself up.  _I have to be strong...if I act weak in front of him he'll just keep treating me like dirt._

_            Trunks limped over to a near by table and took a protein bar off it.  He ate that quickly and then went to the sink for a drink of water._

            "Good that only took a couple of minutes, now I'll practice my techniques before my dad returns. I'll show him I'm not as weak as he thinks.

            After weeks of training the day of the TenkiBudaki had finally arrived.  The stands filled quickly inside the stadium as prospectors filed themselves in to their seats. Meanwhile, the warriors participating in the tournament were stretching out their muscles; each as sure as the next that they would win.

            "Okay Goten, do you have your orange gi?" asked Goku.

            "Check."

            "Your matching cotton boots?"

            "Check."

            "Hair perfectly combed every hair in place?"

            "Check!"

            "Alright I think your set Goten, no one can beat you looking like that!" Goku looked down at his son. _He looks just like me when I was young! There's no way he'll lose._

            "Um...dad...my first match isn't for another half hour...do you think I could eat something before then?" Goten asked his dad.

            _Wow, he looks like me and he knows to eat a big meal before a battle! "Sure Goten!" _

            Trunks had just finished putting on his rubber elastic boots when his father appeared in the doorway.  He walked over and sat next to Trunks on the bench.  They were silent for a while until Trunks piped up and said, "Don't you have some encouraging words for me before I go out there? Maybe wish me good luck?"

            Vegeta just sat there as if in deep thought of the idea.

            "Oh forget!" snapped Trunks as he stood up ready to leave but before he reached the door his father spoke.

            "I've trained you well, you won't need luck or words of encouragement to win this thing...you have my bronze and your mother's brains."

            Trunks stood there for a moment taking in what his father had said and then without thinking walked over and hugged him.

            Vegeta was taken bake by this spur of the moment act of emotion but it didn't last long. Once Trunks realized what he was doing he jumped back, gave his dad a quick grin and ran to the battle field for his first challenge.

            "HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO THE 23RD TENKIBUDAKI. WE HAVE A VARIETY OF GREATLY SKILLED WARRIORS HERE TO PROVE THEIR WIRTH SO LET'S GET TO IT!" called the announcer from the load speaker. "FIRST WE HAVE A YOUNG YOUTH OF ONLY 8, HIS FATHER IS SAID TO BE A SKILLED FIGHTER AND HAS TAUGHT THIS BOY ALL THAT HE KNOWS. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE IS TRUNKS BRIEFS!"

            Trunks walked out with his head held high and a stern look plastered on his face.  He took a bow to his left and then to his right and then stood in his battle stance, feet spread far apart (close to a split) and his right hand extended slightly more than the other with his fingers slightly bent.

            When the applause died down Mr. Satan began to introduce Trunks' first opponent. "THE WARROIR WHO WILL BE FACING THIS YOUNG LAD IS A 16-YEAR-OLD MARTIAL ARTS EXPERT WHO HAS BEEN TRAINED UNDER SOME OF THE GREATEST MARTIAL ARTS MASTER OF THE WORLD, MR. SATAN INCLUDED. PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO SHO'LONG MONUSUKI!"

            A young bulky man walked out onto the field. Just as Trunks had done before him, he bowed to his left and then to his right and went into his own fighting stance.

            "ALRIGHT, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

            Sho'long grinned as he looked at Trunks. "You might as well give up now kid, you don't stand a chance against me!"

            Trunks smiled at the remark replying, "It's you who doesn't stand a chance, my friend."

            Enraged by Trunks remark, Sho'long burst into attach.  Trunks held his ground and easily dodged any and all attacks sent by Sho'long.

            Sho'long jumped back and eyed Trunks, "Your fast I'll give you that but speed isn't going to win you this battle!"

            "It's not is it? Well then maybe I should try a different approach."  Trunks flew up and sent a small ball of energy down toward his opponent.

            "What's this!?"  The blast engulfed the young warrior.  When the excess passed Sho'long was no longer standing but was sprawled across the stone floor of the stadium.

            "WELL I GUESS WE ALL UNDER ESTIMATED THIS KID! THE WINNER OF THE FIRST BATTLE OF ROUND ONE OF THE 23RD TENKIBUDAKI IS TRUNKS BRIEFS!"

            The crowd cheered as Trunks made his way back to the waiting room.

            "That's my boy!" Bulma screamed from the stands.  Bulma was sitting in the "family of the fighters" section of the stadium.  To the left of her was her stubborn husband and on the other side was ChiChi who was sitting next to Goku who (going down the row) there was Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Gohan, Tien, and Choutsu.

            Way to go Trunks!" called Gohan.

            Vegeta huphed, "I don't see why everyone is so happy about Trunks' beating that weakling, there was no doubt he would win with his superior strength.

            Everyone stopped shouting and stared at Vegeta.

            "What!?"

            "You can be so unsupportive sometimes!" Bulma complained to her spouse.   Vegeta crossed his arms and went back to staring into space.

            "You sure told him Bulma!" Goku commented through spurts of laughter.

            Vegeta stood up and raised his fist at Goku. "What was that!?"

            "Uh...Hey look! Popcorn!" Goku got up and ran to get some popcorn.

            Vegeta plopped back down in his seat, a vain still present on his forehead.

            "NOW FOR OUR NEXT SET OF FIGHTERS, ON THE LEFT WILL BE A MUSCLE BOUND LUG WHO SO BIG YOU WOULDN'T BELEIVE ME IF I TOLD YOU AND ON THE RIGHT..."

            "Hey everyone!" Trunks greeted his family and friends.  

            "Oh Trunks! You were great out there!" shrieked Bulma as she got up and nearly fell on top of Trunks, giving him a hug.

            "Thanks mom..." Trunks acknowledged while searching his fathers face for approval.

            "Phey chunks!" Goten called to Trunks as he ran over with his mouth full of popcorn.

            Trunks turned around to see his best friend for the first time since they got caught at the old oak tree.  "How ya doin' Goten!?"

            Vegeta grunted and glared and Goten and then to his own son.  As if on command, Trunks sat down next to his father, crossed his arms and became highly fascinated with his shoes.

            Goten sunk into a seat beside his father. _Boy! I sure do hate Vegeta! Life would be so much better for everyone if he was dead. Especially Trunks'!_

            "LET THE FIGHT COMMENCE!"

            The Z fighters watched the battle half heartedly since the fighters were of low class and not very interesting to watch.

            _PING__! Yamcha suddenly went ghostly white._

_            "Hey amigo? What's wrong? Are you sick or something?" asked Krillin._

            Yamcha shook his head, "...d..d.d.do you guys sense what I sense?!"

            Everyone stared at Yamcha, and then concentrated to find what had Yamcha spooked and soon everyone other than ChiChi, Bulma and Puar shared Yamcha's white complection.

            "What is that you guys?" Krillin asked in almost a whisper.

            "Whatever it is it can't be too far!" pointed out Vegeta.

            "Vegeta's right, this immense force is coming from over those mountains." Goku explained, pointing to a group of mountains in the distance.

            "We better go check it out!" chimed Trunks.

            "Ditto!" agreed Goten.

            "But Goten, dear, it's almost your turn!" piped up ChiChi.

            Goten thought for a moment and then replied, "These guys are wimps! (gasp) Except for Trunks of course," Goten added. "It would be a lot more interesting to find out where this weird kai is coming from!"

            Piccolo flew up into the air, "Come on! We better find out what being possesses this power and find out if it's friend or foe!"

            Everyone nodded in agreement and flew up toward the mountains with Piccolo, leaving ChiChi, Bulma and Puar dumbfounded.

**Author's Note: dum dum dum! ^-^ scawy ki…o.o bet you can't guess who's making it!**


	4. Familiar Encounter

**Disclaimer: -=Holds up a blank piece of paper for everyone to see=- LOOK! SEE! I OWN IT NOW! -=pulls it back=-…you don't need a closer look…I wouldn't lie about this….get away…-=backs up=- MY PAPER! -=runs away**

**Author's Note: Ready to find out just what that ki was all about…well here's your answer!**

Chapter Four: Familiar Encounter 

            "Everyone! Get down!" Piccolo called to his comrades above him as he landed to the land below.

            "What is it Piccolo?!" asked Gohan when he had reached Piccolo.

            "Whoever it is, isn't alone."

            "What do you mean? I don't sense anyone else Namek!" complained Vegeta.

            "I KNOW! But I saw them...there are three of them, just a few yards from this point."

            "Well then let's get going." commanded Goku, walking up beside Gohan.

            The Z fighters traveled by foot toward the location Piccolo had pointed out on foot. Trunks and Goten dawdled behind the rest.  Trunks didn't say anything until he was sure his father was out of earshot. 

            "Goten," whispered Trunks.

            Goten almost jumped at the acknowledgment.  "Yeah?"

            "What do you think is causing this immense power and how come we can't sense those guys Piccolo said he saw with him?"

            Goten looked at Trunks and shrugged, "I don't have a clue...unless..."

            "Unless what?!"

            "Well my dad told me that Marron's mom is an android."

            "AN ANDROID!" burst Trunks.  Goten slapped his hand over Trunks' mouth and shot a look toward Vegeta, luckily he hadn't heard. "What do you mean she's an android!? I was never told and what does this have to do with the guys Piccolo saw?"

            "Well dad said that when Marron's mom and uncle were bad and attacking the earth; that because they were androids, dad and everyone couldn't sense their power level."

            "No kidding." Trunks remarked thoughtfully. "I'll go see what the guys think about this."

            Trunks ran passed his father and stopped in pace with Gohan.

            "Um...Gohan...do you think these guys could be androids?" asked Trunks.

            Gohan peered at Trunks and thought about the question before replying,  "There is a possibility that they could be androids but if that were so they would have to have been created by a mechanical genius such as Dr. Gero but since he's gone there isn't anyone that I can think of, other then your mother, who would be able to create androids...but you never know."

            Trunks thought about what Gohan had told him. _If they're not androids then what else could they be!_

            _*kaboom*_

            "Huh?" All the Z fighters stared as a land mass not too far from where they were blew up.

            "They must be close...maybe we should send someone ahead to check things out!" suggested Yamcha.

            "Good idea!" agreed Goku.  "And I know just the guy!"

            Krillin looked up to see Goku looking straight at him.

            "WHAT?! WHO ME?! NO WAY!" protested Krillin waving his hand in front of him in a disagreeing motion.

            "Ah come on Krillin your the smallest guy here.  You got to go." explained Goku.

            "What about Choutsu! He's small." Krillin pointed out.

            "Your right." agreed Gohan. "But if he were to be caught he can't possibly protect himself! He just isn't strong enough to go."

            Choutsu would have probably protested at being called weak if he wasn't scared to face what ever lied before them.

            Krillin shrugged and answered grumpily, "Okay I'll go."

            "Where do you think those boys went?" asked ChiChi.

            "I'm not sure," Bulma replied as she pulled out a scouter from her purse in the back of her air car. She had gotten it off of Goku's brother Radditz after he died.  "But I know how we can find out!"

            Puar and ChiChi watches as Bulma put on the scouter and began searching for power levels.

            "Ah Ha! Got 'em," she called out triumphantly. "Come on and get in we're gonna go meet up with them.

            "Right," ChiChi said as she got into the seat beside Bulma.

            "I don't know about this..." Puar began to protest.

            "Oh calm down everything will be fine, now get in or we'll leave you here.

            Puar reluctantly got into Bulma's air car.  Within second they were in traveling pursuit of the others.

            _Okay Krillin, you can do this! Just stay low and keep quiet, then no one will see you and nothing will happen. Krillin tried to reassure himself as he traveled from rock to rock closer to his fate...whatever that is._

            "This is boring," complained a familiar voice.  "Have you found out where we are yet?!"

            _Hey that kinda sounded like Vegeta but I left Vegeta back with the others!_

            "Hold on will you it's been awhile since I've been to earth when it's still so green and beautiful."

            "Yeah, yeah."

            _Hey that other voice sounded a lot like Goku!_

_            "I think I know where we are, I used to meditate not far from here." explained another voice._

            _Okay this is getting spooky...that sounded like Piccolo!  Krillin looked back at where his friends were and counted eight in all. __Everyone's over there so..._

_            Krillin swallowed up his fear and looked behind the rock.  Krillin fell out of his hiding place from shock and exclaimed, "VAGETA! GOKU! PICCOLO!_

            The three men looked at Krillin who was sitting on the ground in shock.

            "KRILLIN!" exclaimed the one who looked like Goku.

            Everyone had heard Krillin scream and had reached him to see the three men.

            "Hey daddy, that guy looks like you!" pointed out Goten,

            "Yeah and that one looks like you, dad," said Trunks.

            "That's not all! There is another Mr. Piccolo!" Exclaimed Gohan.

            They all stood there and stared at each other until the one who looked like Goku said. "Okay! Don't anyone freak out! I can explain. Will everyone just sit down please?"

            No one sat down.

            "Uh okay I guess you guys are going to stand then..."

            "HEY YOU GUYS!" called Bulma from her air vehicle.

            Bulma landed the car and she, Puar and ChiChi got out.

            "So what's going-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH VAAAAAGGEEETTTAAA'S DDDEEEEEEEEAAAAAADDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Bulma running over to the stranger that looked like Vegeta but had a halo over his head.

            "I'm not dead women." said Vegeta walking out of the group. "That guy is some imposter or something.

            Bulma looked at him and then at the man before him and said, "Well how was I supposed to know! He looks just like you except he's dead."

            "Hey wait a minute! They're all dead!" pointed out Gohan.

            Sure enough they all had halos above their heads.

            "......................................................"

            "Okay just who the hell are you guys!" demanded Vegeta.

            "Oh shut your mouth! We'll tell you when we are good and ready," replied the dead Vegeta with arrogance.

            "Why you!"

            "Come on dad lets just hear what they got to say!" pleaded Trunks.

            "Fine!"

            The dead Piccolo walked up to the group and began,  "I believe you all remember Mirai Trunks, right."

            The Z-Fighters all nodded except for Trunks and Goten, "MIRAI TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!"

            Vegeta gave them a look that shut them up.

            "Well we are the Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo of his world...the dead ones."

            "Really!?" shouted Goku running over to himself.  "So you're future me!"

            "YUP!"

            Everyone watched in annoyance as the two Goku's began playing with each others hair and commenting on each others gi's.

            "Um...if you're from Mirai me's world then what are you doing here?" asked Trunks.

            "Well that's what I've been meaning to tell you, Mirai Trunks is in trouble."

            "WHAT!?" screamed Krillin.

            Everyone looked at him and he gave them a goofy look saying, "Hey he's a good kid! He was like a son to me when he was here," Krillin looked over at Mirai Vegeta and received an evil glare, "of course I wasn't a father to him but we were really good friends!"

            "Hey so what kind of trouble is Mirai Trunks in?" asked Goku.

            "Well..." began Mirai Goku.

**Author's Note: Sooo whatcha think? O.o good story so far? Oooor does it totally suck? o.o; I've never been good at figuring this stuff out.  REVIEW! OPINIONS AND IDEAS ARE WANTED! ^-^**


	5. Important Note

Readers,

                Okay I reeeeeaaallllyy need some help here ppl!

                I've decided that I'm actually gonna finish I story I started ^-^;; I know that's hard to believe but I figure if I work on one story the whole summer then I should be able to finish it.

                The thing is I don't know what story to finish up.  And since I'm only gonna work on one story for the whole summer, I'd ask you guys which one you think I should work on and finish.

                I'd kinda appreciate it if ppl looked at my other stories instead of just picking the one they read.  If it's a bother, then don't worry about it, but if you could I would be grateful.

                Anywayz, I know where all my stories are going so any one would be fine.

                This doesn't count for "What if…?" or "The fears of USSJGoku" because meh and muh daddy will still work on "What if…?" and as for the fears one…-.- I can't find out where he hid the binder so I don't know when I can work on that…

                Soooo pick a story and review it saying you want me to work on that one! I'll count up the votes in a week and then I'll stick with that story ^-^

Thanks!

ChibieGohan


End file.
